His Master
by seth-aka-shant
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Harry and his Master
1. Chapter 1

Harry loved his Master. He loved him a lot.

They were in the library when he got distracted, he looked up to see him working. His Masters dark wavy hair mussed from running his hands through in frustration, his eyes were looking at the parchment on his desk but Harry knew they would be crimson. Lips red from frustrated nibbling, his jaw line defined, flexing. Smooth skin in his neck that disappeared into the shirt, his robe long discarded. The top three buttons undone, displaying a hint of the firm chest Harry loves to lay on. Broad shoulders moving as his Master stretched his fatigued hands. Hands that Harry knew well.

Harry loved everything about his master. The way his skin felt on his hands or the smell of his Master. Harry loved his masters voice during play time and also when he they were just talking. One day Harry wants to carry his Master's heir. He would do anything for his Master

His Master had noticed his perusal and called him .Harry knelt between his Masters feet. No words were exchanged his master simply pulled his member out of his pants and Harry immediately put it in his mouth. His Master was frustrated and Harry knew just what to do to relax him.

Harry loved the way it throbbed on his tongue the musky scent and the taste. He used his hands to massage what wouldn't fit. Harry was not happy he couldn't fit in all at once. He licked the vein from stem to tip. He took is masters balls into his mouth using his tongue to play with them.

Harry didn't want to end so he took his time and relaxed his throat, allowing him to take more of his Master with each try. Harry knew that his Master loved it this way. He breath deep through his nose and bobbed his head. His master thread his hands into the unruly hair of the young man. Pulling at the raven locks as the head bobbed and his mouth sucked.

Harry swallowed around his Master a few times and with the deep grunt his Master came, he pulled back so that he could taste his Masters essence on his tongue. The taste and texture was something he loved a lot. When his Master was done he had lay his head on his masters lap, reluctantly letting Master tuck himself back into his pants.

Harry knew he had done well because his Master seemed more relaxed. His Master let him lay his head and he burrowed his nose deep so the he was close to the source of the scent he loved so much. His Master played with the hair as he worked.

It was obvious Harry loved his Masters cock, he loved to play with it, he sucked it as often as it was given to him. Harry loved his Masters cock in both his holes,never once denying his Master from using them,

but most of all Harry loved his Master

and

Harry's Master loved him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Most people would assume hate my master but hes kind to me. He takes care of me, no one did that for me before . I have always had to take care of myself and others. Always saving the world but my master does all that for me now all I have to do is be his little pet but I want a little munchkin for my self. I want to raise my masters kids. Can you imagine how cute they would be with my green eyes and my masters hair.

My master is really smart he says I'm smart too. Sevvy thinks so and so does Lucius when i do my classes with them

my master really loves me. Eve when I'm not in my submissive phase when I'm bratty and talk back to him.

* * *

we were having dinner when i decided o bring up this topic

"master?"  
"yes pet?"  
"I want us to have children. I want you give birth to your kids."

He looked at my like I was crazy, he put his hand on my forehead like he was checking for a fever then told me that he will think about it and get back to me . I wanted to throw a fit but i knew if i did i would just get a hiding, as nice as they are I got one last night and my bottom still smarts.

after dinner we go into his study and this is where i meditate and watch him work. he may not be MOM but the minister still reports to him so my master works very hard. I like to kiss his member it relaxes him but not today today i want him inside me so i have to be patient. maybe ill read a book .

nope that is boring

I'll go and harass someone in the manor.

Thats a much better plan.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner I found Draco he had just finished something my master had given him so I decided to abuse him since I was bored out of my mind

I hit him with a stunner from behind and took him down to the dungeons. I didn't like torture but I did enjoy messing with the young blonde often.

I tied him to a chair and covered his head . I used a spell Lucius taught me that changes ones voice so that the person you're interrogating doesn't know its you. I specifically chose to use a voice similar to my master but with a different accent so I could throw him off.

I took my time preparing the room while he was unconscious, making a drip sound in the back and making it smell more musty. A tinge of rust smell to make him believe that there was blood on the walls or my shoes to have a heel so that he could hear my every step, and a coat to swish around. I was having too much fun with this and i knew if I got caught i would e in a lot of trouble but i know it would be worth it. I was paying attention to detail.

I threw a _reneverate_ at him and immediately he froze he took slow breaths and i could imagine what was going on in his head. wondering how he gt tide up when he was in one of the safest places in the world.

"whos there?" he asked

I walked around him for a moment playing with the torture devices that my husband had lying around for when he felt magic was not intimate enough for what he wanted to achieve. making them clang against each other to freak him out.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy" I said to him

* * *

That was as far as I got before my master found us. Turns out I had been down there with him for an hour and he had been waiting for Draco. He is not the most patient, he waited for Draco, used the mark and when Draco never responded he put more pain into it and then eventually decided he would come to him instead. Imagine the rage when he found Draco tied to a chair ad me playing with his precious instruments.

So I am currently tied to the bed naked on my stomach while he debriefs Draco and then my punishment will begin. Will he use the whip or the cane? I was worried because my arse was already red from last night but after tonight it would be blue I just know it.

My master doesn't abuse me I enjoy the pain most of the time. I go into my sub state when he uses pain and I have a feeling today would take me hours to get out of because when I move i would be reminded and back into my sub state I go.


End file.
